Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{5t - 11}{3t - 8} - \dfrac{-t + 1}{3t - 8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{5t - 11 - (-t + 1)}{3t - 8}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{5t - 11 + t - 1}{3t - 8}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{6t - 12}{3t - 8}$